


The reason I was born

by DaniTsubasa2



Series: Frozen [10]
Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Amor - Freeform, Esperança, F/M, Final Feliz, amor fraternal, familia, irmãs, segredos
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:15:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24999676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniTsubasa2/pseuds/DaniTsubasa2
Summary: Conforme presencia seus poderes crescerem e se revelarem a cada dia após o conflito na floresta, Elsa se depara com uma hipótese assustadora. O que para algumas pessoas poderia ser a melhor coisa do mundo, para ela parecia mais um caminho doloroso, especialmente após tudo que vivera desde a infância. E tudo que ela espera é estar errada.
Relationships: Anna/Elsa (Disney), Anna/Kristoff (Disney)
Series: Frozen [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1751926
Kudos: 1





	The reason I was born

**Author's Note:**

> *Deixo créditos ao canal "Dear Maidy", no youtube, pois incluí nessa one-shot uma ideia que ela apresentou no vídeo intitulado: TEORIA: A ELSA NÃO É O QUINTO ESPÍRITO!!! 😨 / Recomendo que assistam e se inscrevam no canal dela, tem muito sobre Frozen e Disney. <3
> 
> *Aqui também abordei uma hipótese que muitos sites têm levantado desde a estreia de Frozen 3 (Sim, Frozen 3. Como eu já expliquei mil vezes em todo lugar, a Disney enrolou um monte de gente. Frozen 2 só existe em livro, e tem sua continuação em Frozen 3, que é o novo filme. Se quiser provas, é só ler "Frozen 2 - A Floresta Sombria", a última cena é a de "Into the Unknown / Minha Intuição"). Sobre a hipótese desses sistes, não vou dizer aqui pra não dar spoiler antes de lerem, mas eu não acredito que tenha procedência. Tem uma chance... Mas eu acho que não. Inclusive, há um vídeo do Imaginago, onde ele fala sobre a possível origem de Bruni, que acho que faz sentido, e me faz acreditar que a questão levantada sobre Elsa não procede.
> 
> Frozen e seus personagens não me pertencem. Deixo os créditos à Disney e às escriitoras Elizabeth Rudnick e Kamilla Benko, que escreveram os livros de Frozen e Frozen 2 - A Floresta Sombria, respectivamente.
> 
> *Essa one shot também foi publicada por mim no Nyah Fanfiction.

Yelena encontrou Elsa sentada à beira da praia naquela noite, observando as inúmeras estrelas no céu, sentada quase como se estivesse meditando. Aparentemente a rainha da neve gostava bastante deste lugar quando queria pensar ou ter algum tempo sozinha. Às vezes Elsa era vista ali conversando com os espíritos, especialmente Bruni e Gale, que eram bem mais dados ao diálogo. No entanto, hoje ela estava sozinha.

A mais velha se aproximou e viu uma expressão triste no rosto da rainha, pela primeira vez desde que ela tinha passado a residir na floresta, o único momento em que Elsa ficara assim foi quando se despediu da irmã pela primeira vez.

\- Eu poderia perguntar... Se você está bem, se não for incomodá-la? – A senhora sorriu.

Elsa sorriu de volta.

\- Estou apenas apreciando a paisagem.

\- Uma paisagem tão linda não parece compatível com esse rosto triste – a mais velha falou, sentando-se na areia ao lado de Elsa.

\- De repente eu me lembrei de algumas coisas.

\- Sente saudades de casa?

\- Aqui também é minha casa, e eu estou feliz aqui. Mas... Eu e Anna temos uma prima. Uma princesa, do reino de Corona. Ela tem poderes também. Surgiram a partir de uma flor mágica usada pra curar a mãe dela antes dela nascer. Ela também ficou tão forte. Consegue controlar a vida e a morte agora pelo que nos disse da última vez que nos vimos nos últimos três anos. Uma vez ela nos contou de como trouxe seu marido de volta à vida com apenas uma lágrima, e de como ela é feliz por poder curar os outros. Mas também nos disse que nunca adoeceu gravemente, e que seus ferimentos se curam mais rápido que o normal, e de como ela tem medo de viver pra sempre enquanto tudo e todos que ela ama se apagam no tempo.

Yelena suspirou de tristeza.

\- Qual a idade de sua prima?

\- Rapunzel tem 27 anos agora.

\- Alguém tão jovem não deveria ter que se preocupar com algo assim.

\- Ela é alegre e saltitante como minha irmã – Elsa sorriu ao pensar em Anna – O que torna isso ainda mais triste. Ela decidiu deixar a vida acontecer enquanto não tem respostas. Talvez eu devesse fazer o mesmo, mas não consigo simplesmente passar por cima dessa questão sem pensar sobre isso.

\- Pensar é bom, às vezes. Se está incomodando você, você deve pensar sobre. Mas não demais, ou vai enlouquecer.

\- Eu sei. Talvez... Se eu fosse ao Atohalan novamente...

\- Elsa... Todos sabemos o que aconteceu da última vez. Os espíritos elementais não são os únicos que residem lá. Ter o quinto espírito com você agora não garante completa segurança. Lembranças podem ser algo maravilhoso, mas podem ser perigosas dependendo do que estivermos sentindo no momento. Precisam ser manipuladas da maneira mais equilibrada possível.

\- Eu sei.

\- Falou com os outros sobre isso?

\- Sim.

\- E foi algo que disseram que reforçou sua preocupação – ela deduziu.

\- Salamandras vivem cerca de vinte e cinco anos. Bruni tem quarenta. E ainda parece tão jovem e cheio de vida. Não que eu esteja triste por isso, mas é difícil dizer se um dia ele deixará este mundo.

As duas ficaram em silêncio por alguns minutos ate Yelena falar.

\- Eu conheço a sua mãe desde o dia que ela nasceu. Todos nós a vimos crescer correndo por essa floresta enquanto brincava com os espíritos, especialmente Gale. Eles tinham muita afinidade. Ele e Nokk foram os que mais sentiram falta dela quando desapareceu depois da guerra. Gale deve ser tão louco por vocês duas quanto era por ela, são parecidas demais com Iduna.

Elsa finalmente conseguiu sorrir ao ouvir isso, e deixou-a continuar.

\- Ela tinha muita força como você, e muito amor como Anna. E os espíritos gostam de pessoas assim, provavelmente esse era o motivo de Iduna se entender tão bem com eles. Então, querida, não vejo razões para temer. O espírito que vive em você também é cheio de amor, e ele não quer que você sofra. Ele vai cuidar de você enquanto seus poderes crescem e aprende a lidar com ele, eu não acredito que ele a condenaria a uma pena eterna tão pesada quanto a solidão. Você já teve mais que o suficiente dela. Talvez você viva mais do que todos nós e fique jovem por mais tempo, mas não pra sempre. Eu tenho muitos anos nas minhas costas e nós temos muitas lendas, você deve conhecer algumas delas. Iduna levou um livro com ela quando partiu...

\- Os Segredos dos Detentores de Magia. Foi lá que Anna descobriu sobre a Nattmara quando ela atacou Arendelle.

\- Isso. Nem todas as nossas histórias estão lá, mas eu me lembro de que o espírito do fogo nem sempre esteve livre como o do vento ou o da água, e nem sempre ele foi como conhecemos hoje.

\- Houve outros com o espírito do fogo antes de Bruni?

\- Há muito tempo. Eram histórias dos meus avós. Quando Bruni apareceu e incendiou uma parte da floresta da primeira vez, todos ficaram surpresos, e souberam que algo aconteceria no futuro. Não imaginávamos que seria uma guerra, no entanto. Eu ainda era jovem... Mas desde que aconteceu, o espírito do fogo foi útil em vários momentos, apesar de causar algumas confusões quando está assustado. Eu acredito que os espíritos decidam unir suas próprias forças com a de algum ser vivo quando as circunstâncias exigem. E quando chega o momento, eles voltam à natureza, exatamente como todos nós.

\- O que quer dizer?

\- Todos nós somos espíritos, Elsa. Presos em nossos corpos humanos para realizar coisas importantes nesse planeta, até chegar o momento de voltarmos para onde viemos, seja onde for. Os espíritos elementais estão cientes disso. E eles são cheios de amor, sempre fizeram a coisa certa pelo bem estar da floresta e dos que vivem nela sem a intenção de fazer mal, mesmo que às vezes alguns humanos entendam o contrário.

Elsa assentiu, pensando na quase destruição de Arendelle, e no quanto Anna fora forte. Não sabia dizer se ela própria seria, mas sua irmãzinha fora, decidindo fazer a coisa certa ao custo de seu próprio lar, do lar do povo que ela tanta amava, apesar da dor terrível por achar que sua amada irmã mais velha estivesse morta, e mesmo depois de ter visto Olaf morrer em seus braços. Anna era incrivelmente forte, ainda que ela mesma não tivesse consciência do quanto naquele dia, e fora uma das maiores provas de que ela, mais do que Elsa, nascera para ser a rainha de Arendelle. E Elsa não conseguia estimar o quanto se sentia orgulhosa dela por isso.

\- Li um conto uma vez, na biblioteca do castelo. De uma rainha com poderes como eu. O final não era feliz.

\- E o que aconteceu?

\- Ela viveu tanto tempo, seus poderes cresceram tanto, e ela viu tantas pessoas que ela amava envelhecerem e morreram, e lugares que ela amava mudarem até destoarem de suas lembranças que ela perdeu o propósito, e tornou-se uma pessoa cheia de dor e de trevas.

\- Essa rainha do conto teve um final triste. Mas ao contrário dela, você existe, e vai fazer o seu próprio final. Eu me lembro de tudo que você e Anna nos contaram. As portas fechadas acabaram, Elsa. Você está livre, e mais viva do que nunca, aprecie isso.

\- O Gran Pabby disse que parece que eu e Anna nunca temos descanso. Às vezes parece que ele está certo.

Yelena refletiu um pouco.

\- Com todo respeito aos trolls, mas o que aquele velho tonto diz nem sempre está certo – ela falou com uma risadinha – Ele é sábio e prudente, mas às vezes acho que a prudência exagerada dele o leva a devaneios que não são tão concretos quanto ele pensa. É normal pessoas que possuem responsabilidades como você e Anna acabarem pensando demais, e às vezes confundirem o grande amor que sentem com o medo. Você mesma me falou que sua irmã lhe disse algo parecido quando derrotaram a Nattmara.

\- Sim – Elsa sorriu sem pensar, sentindo-se aquecer por dentro quando mais uma vez lembrou de uma das vezes que Anna a salvou simplesmente por amá-la tanto – O medo é a sombra do amor... Queria ter descoberto isso mais cedo. Bem mais cedo. Por que a mamãe nunca nos contou sobre a Nattmara? Se ela sabia, por que não disse nada quando eu e Anna contamos que estávamos sonhando com ela depois do acidente?

\- Vocês me disseram que Iduna não chegou a traduzir o livro inteiro, certo?

\- Sim.

\- Ela era muito jovem quando foi embora, ela sabia ler e escrever em nosso idioma, mas ainda não tinha familiaridade com tudo dele. Isso, somado aos vários deveres como rainha, provavelmente atrasaram sua tradução do livro. É possível que ela não tivesse uma ideia completa do que a Nattmara era. Nós evitávamos falar sobre essa lenda pras crianças justamente pra que não ficassem com tanto medo da própria Nattmara que acabassem a atraindo por acidente. Só contávamos se fosse necessário, ou quando cresciam. Iduna ainda não conhecia muito da história quando partiu. Ela chegaria lá em algum momento, mas infelizmente não teve tempo pra isso, ou se ocupou tanto com a previsão mal esclarecida daquela pedra falante que o livro ficou esquecido nos anos seguintes. Eu acredito que ela tinha alguma ideia de que o lobo era perigoso, me lembro do quão sugestivo é o desenho do livro. E talvez essa fosse uma das razões dela ter tentado vir aqui. Descobrir o restante da história. É uma pena... Tudo podia ter sido diferente se todos vocês soubessem tudo isso antes. Mas aconteceu como foi, e felizmente as coisas estão bem agora, e é tudo com que você deve se importar.

\- Acha que eu ainda estaria aqui agora se soubéssemos, se eu não tivesse me escondido do mundo e se mamãe estivesse viva?

\- Sim. As pessoas sempre encontram seu caminho em algum momento quando seguem seu coração, não importando qual estrada escolham pra chegar até ele. E há algo sobre sua mãe que... Acho que está na hora certa de saber. E que reforça o assunto inicial da nossa conversa.

\- O que?

\- Eu achei que deveria esperar você se ajustar a tudo isso antes de contar, e estive pensando em como fazer isso. E essa conversa criou o momento ideal. A canção que sua mãe insistia em cantar para vocês duas desde que nasceram, especialmente para você, você já sabe que ela tem uma ligação com o Athohalan e o quinto espírito.

\- Sim. Isso ficou claro desde que chegamos aqui há alguns meses.

\- A razão pela qual a sua avó, mãe da sua mãe, também perdida na guerra, cantava a mesma canção para ela, era que Iduna foi quem o quinto espírito escolheu para acompanhar antes de você.

Elsa arregalou os olhos e suspirou, ficando muda por mais de um minuto. Yelena esperou pacientemente.

\- Isso... Explica muitas coisas que vi e que aconteceram no Athohalan.

\- E a razão pela qual os seus poderes são de gelo e não qualquer outro elemento são que sua mãe tinha poderes de água.

Dessa vez Elsa ficou boquiaberta e completamente muda.

\- Não eram tão grandes quanto os seus. Tudo que Iduna conseguia fazer era usar a água pra fixar memórias. Se ela tivesse continuado aqui, talvez tivesse conseguido desenvolver melhor. Nokk era o mais próximo dela depois de Gale. Eu acho que ele não queria só testar suas capacidades, queria ter certeza que você era digna de continuar a tarefa de sua mãe. É uma teoria minha, mas eu penso que Gale e Nokk podem ter doado parte de suas capacidades para que o quinto espírito levasse a você, como parte do presente que foi dado a Iduna por salvar o seu pai. Confesso que só recentemente refleti sobre tudo isso. Quando tantos de nós relataram ter ouvido a voz do quinto espírito quando a névoa cobriu a floresta, pensamos que podia ser apenas impressão, ou mais uma das lendas que surgem em momentos como esse, mas era sua mãe. Nós chegamos a essa conclusão depois do que nos contou. Sabíamos dos poderes de Iduna, e que ela tinha uma conexão misteriosa com os espíritos, mas ela não chegou a nos contar que estava conectada com o quinto espírito antes de partir.

Elsa respirou fundo enquanto absorvia tudo que acabara de ouvir.

\- Por que só eu tenho poderes? E Anna não?

\- Pelas razões que já lhe falei. Os pais de sua mãe não tinham também. Os poderes de Iduna foram um presente para nosso povo, talvez os elementais soubessem do que estava por vir. Você foi um presente para ela, por salvar o seu pai. Sendo a primeira criança a nascer, foi a quem a magia, que estava apenas esperando para surgir, se conectou. E Anna, ainda que sem poderes mágicos, foi um presente pra você, como você mesma já disse tantas vezes.

Elsa refletiu novamente, tentando organizar todas as novas informações em sua cabeça.

\- Anna tem o maior poder de todos. Sem o amor dela todos nós estaríamos completamente perdidos, muitas vezes. Ela conseguiu vencer coisas que eu não cheguei nem perto de enfrentar, mesmo tendo poderes. Espadas e coroas não mudam quem nós somos. Mas o amor verdadeiro, isso sim, é uma coisa mitológica – falou repetindo o que Anna lhe dissera no dia em derrotaram a Nattmara – Mas... Se mamãe tinha poderes de água, e ela e Nokk eram amigos... Como um naufrágio pode tê-la matado? Ainda que ela não tivesse muito controle de seus poderes, se podia congelar a água, por que...?

\- Mesmo Nokk sendo o espírito da água, ele e os elementais não controlam tudo que acontece na natureza. Às vezes algumas coisas simplesmente acontecem. Você mesma viu que as ondas estavam imensas naquela noite, piores do que as que Nokk usou pra desafiar você. Iduna deve ter tentado, mas não conseguiu contê-las. E tudo que pode fazer em seus últimos instantes foi guardar as memórias na esperança de que um dia você e Anna encontrassem. Ela sabia que você chegaria aqui algum dia.

Elsa fechou os olhos e respirou fundo novamente, decidindo não lutar contra a onda imensa de informações e suposições que se formavam agora em sua cabeça.

\- As luvas... Foram ideia dela – Elsa afirmou, nunca tinha perguntado a seu pai como ele descobrira que as luvas podiam ajudar, a vida inteira tinha pensado que fora alguma simples dedução.

\- Eu não sei de tudo que aconteceu, mas pelo que você me contou, acho que sua mãe realmente não sabia como lidar com o que estava acontecendo. Seus poderes eram muito maiores e mais fortes que os dela. Quando se cansaram de ver todo o sofrimento que estavam passando, antes de tentar reunir você e sua irmã novamente, decidiram vir até nós buscar ajuda. Iduna devia querer convencer você de que estava tudo bem e que você podia viver bem com isso antes que se reencontrasse com Anna. E infelizmente o mar a levou antes disso.

Elsa lembrou de como Anna a havia abraçado, chorado e agradecido quando ela encontrou a memória de uma conversa de seus pais, onde decidiram que era hora delas duas viverem juntas novamente, e que o enorme amor de Anna certamente era a salvação para ela, Elsa.

\- Eu preciso de tempo pra processar tudo isso.

\- Certamente.

\- Eu preciso falar com minha irmã.

\- Anna e Arendelle não vão fugir do fiorde – Yelena falou com um risinho simpático e compreensivo – Tome o tempo que precisar. E não se culpe ou se apavore com nada. A vida é um aprendizado, infinito, Elsa. Mesmo pra alguém da minha idade. Eu fiquei tão chocada quanto você quando deduzi os fatos. E talvez Bruni não seja tão mais velho do que deveria. Há uma espécie rara de salamandra capaz de viver cerca de 69 anos. Talvez ele seja uma dessas.

Elsa sorriu, finalmente sentindo o coração leve outra vez. Yelena se levantou para voltar à aldeia.

\- Deixe pra se preocupar com isso daqui a cinquenta, setenta ou cem anos. Você ainda não tem nem trinta. Apreciar a vida é o melhor que você pode fazer agora. Já sofreu muito pra alguém tão jovem. Vá ver Anna quando quiser. E mande nossos cumprimentos.

\- Certamente – Elsa sorriu para a mais velha enquanto a via se afastar.

Voltou a encarar o mar, dessa vez vendo Nokk de pé a sua frente. O cavalo inclinou a cabeça interrogativamente.

\- Eu estou bem – Elsa sorriu, levantando-se para acariciar o queixo e o topo da cabeça do elemental, que fechou os olhos e abaixou as orelhas em contentamento.

\- Você me levaria até Anna amanhã?

Nokk ergueu a cabeça e fez uma leve reverência em confirmação.

\- Obrigada – Elsa lhe disse, agora afagando a crina cristalina do amigo.

******

\- Ei... Rainha da soneca – Kristoff sussurrou em seu ouvido.

Anna murmurou algo e se virou para o outro lado, ouvindo o marido rir baixinho.

\- Mais cinco minutos... – a rainha falou.

Ouviu Kritoff rir outra vez e inspirar fundo, como ele sempre fazia quando ia dizer alguma coisa que sabia que a deixaria desperta imediatamente. E por um milésimo de segundo a curiosidade quase fez com que Anna realmente desistisse de dormir antes mesmo dele falar.

\- Elsa está no castelo.

\- O que?! – Perguntou com alegria, sentando-se imediatamente e fazendo Kristoff rir mais alto dessa vez enquanto Anna saía da cama e pegava uma escova para pentear o cabelo.

\- Ela não vai fugir. Está lá embaixo conversando com Kai e Gerda e nos esperando pro café da manhã. Ela não queria que eu acordasse você, mas já está quase na hora mesmo.

\- Obrigada, majestade – Anna disse carinhosamente antes de beijá-lo nos lábios por um instante e voltar a se vestir.

Kristoff sorriu e também se levantou, já vestido e preparado para o dia, indo ajudá-la a se arrumar. Ele fechou o vestido nas costas da esposa enquanto ela terminava de prender o cabelo numa coroa trançada, depois calçando seus sapatos e o puxando para fora do quarto.

\- Você acha que ela tem uma boa resposta sobre aquilo? – Kristoff lhe perguntou enquanto andavam de mãos dadas e já podiam ouvir as gargalhadas de Olaf e Sven brincando com Elsa no andar debaixo.

\- Eu espero que sim. Mas... Não acho que existe uma resposta boa ou ruim, só... Uma resposta, seja qual for.

\- Deve estar tudo bem. Acho que ela mandaria Gale primeiro pra nos preparar se fosse uma notícia ruim.

\- Hum...

Anna parou de descer as escadas em um ponto em que ainda não podiam ser vistos pelos demais em volta, e beijou a bochecha do homem das montanhas.

\- Obrigada.

\- Pelo que? – Ele sorriu.

\- Por sempre estar aqui pra mim.

Kristoff retribuiu com um enorme sorriu e a beijou calmamente antes de soltar sua mão e gesticular na direção dos últimos degraus. Anna sorriu para ele e gargalhou enquanto corria para o final da escada e depois para os braços de Elsa, que também riu quando a apertou em um abraço.

Depois de muitas risadas, abraços e café da manhã, as duas estavam sozinhas na varanda da biblioteca, observando o belo dia ensolarado como tinham feito tantas vezes nos anos anteriores.

\- Não acho que dessa vez você veio aqui só pra me ver – Anna começou.

\- Realmente.

\- Você encontrou uma resposta?

\- Eu conversei com Yelena, e com os outros espíritos.

\- E...?

\- Ela sabe muito mais do que esperávamos. Não quis nos sobrecarregar contando antes. Estava esperando.

\- Então ela sabe o que vai acontecer com você?

\- Não exatamente, são apenas deduções. Mas uma das coisas que ela sabe é que nossa mãe também tinha poderes, embora menores e bem mais limitados que os meus.

Elsa aproveitou que Anna ficou muda e boquiaberta ao invés de tagarelar, talvez pela primeira vez na vida, para contar tudo que conversara com a amiga mais velha.

\- Peraí... O que?!

\- E... Quando mamãe pretendia nos contar? Não achamos nenhuma menção a isso nem nos livros da floresta!

\- Nenhuma de nós sabe. Talvez... Quando voltassem de viagem. Se tivessem voltado. É algo que ainda não dei sorte de ver em nenhuma memória perdida. Ou talvez tenhamos visto naquele dia, mas não percebemos.

Anna suspirou e olhou perdida para o horizonte por um instante.

\- Bem... Vamos ter assunto pra anos de conversa depois dessa – a ruiva falou.

Elsa riu.

\- É verdade.

\- Então... Nada disso te afeta? Você terá seu tempo aqui como qualquer um de nós sem poderes?

\- É muito provável que sim. Se o espírito deixou nossa mãe pra me seguir, o mesmo pode acontecer de novo quando chegar o momento. E é como Yelena disse. Ele sempre fez o melhor pras pessoas e pra natureza. Não mudaria isso agora.

Os olhos de Anna lacrimejaram e sua expressão se contraiu brevemente, indicando que ela poderia chorar.

\- Anna...? Você está bem? Eu não sei o que você queria ouvir, mas...

Elsa silenciou quando a irmã a apertou num abraço e respirou fundo, de alívio. A envolveu com a mesma força e esperou que falasse.

\- Eu odeio imaginar você morrendo, mas eu odiaria mais saber que minha irmãzinha ficaria sofrendo sozinha pela eternidade.

Elsa riu baixinho e beijou os cabelos ruivos da irmã.

\- Eu também. Eu te amo.

\- E eu.

Elsa apertou o abraço por um momento antes das duas se afastarem, mantendo apenas uma das mãos unidas, enquanto Elsa usava a mão livre para secar os olhos da irmã.

\- Kristoff, Olaf e Sven também vão gostar de saber. Também estavam preocupados com você.

\- Então vamos contar a eles. E quem sabe... Pedir um pote bem grande e alguns ingredientes a Gerda na cozinha.

\- Pra que? – Anna sorriu, já esperando o que Elsa diria para alegrá-la.

\- Acho que você ainda gosta quando faço sorvete de chocolate.

Anna saltitou com um grito de alegria, e Elsa gargalhou com a cena, fazendo-a sentir-se com sete anos de idade outra vez.

\- Vamos.

\- Corrida pelo corrimão! – Anna exclamou enquanto puxava a irmã para fora da biblioteca.

\- Não há como competirmos se só há um corrimão e você está me segurando.

A resposta da ruiva foram apenas mais risadas, que contagiaram Elsa imediatamente, e o som adorável das duas irmãs rindo alegrou o castelo enquanto corriam pelas escadas e deslizavam pelo corrimão nos últimos degraus.


End file.
